Second Overlord
:"The good... they do not know how close to evil they really are..." — The Second Overlord The Second Overlord was one of the greatest Overlords known to have existed. It is unlikely however that he is actually the second successor in the lineage for Gnarl's mentions at the end of Overlord: Raising Hell. From what Gnarl mentions, he has seen many masters fall, four of them were destroyed, so there must have been at least four Overlords. It is possible but unlikely that he includes the so called "Second Overlord" in his list and we automatically exclude the 8th hero who has been trapped in the Infernal Abyss from this list. All that is ever mentioned about the count of the Overlords is that there were many of them so stating they are four is incorrect. He is merely called the second Overlord and his successors count up as there are no direct clues as to the previous ones. He is at least the third overlord, because in Dark Legend Rollick mentions a predecessor to Lord Gromgard. History It is not known what he may have looked like, where he came from or who he is, although it has been suggested that he is the Overlord from Overlord: Dark Legend, considering they both have Gnarl at their side along with the Jester and Tower Heart. Although if he is the Overlord from Dark Legend then it is unknown why he left Castle Gromgard for The Dark Tower. It is possible he may have found it, his uncle told him where it was, or Gnarl told him where it was- or possibly, due to similarity in design, Castle Gromgard was converted into the dark tower. Overlord This Overlord was supposed to have been the formal leader of the minions and the embodiment of evil, until the Seven Heroes came along, and the 8th Hero grabbed him and killed him by jumping off the Dark Tower, killing himself and the Second Overlord, but he cheated death by taking control of the Wizard's body and driving his soul into oblivion. He then made all the heroes fall victim to their own personal vices, causing each to represent one of the seven deadly sins. After those changes, the 8th Hero was resurrected as the Third Overlord, who killed five out of the seven heroes (excluding The Wizard) and captured one. The Third Overlord took control of the Second Overlord's tower and minions with the help of Rose or Velvet. This led to a "Minion Civil War" which ended when the Second Overlord was killed by the Third Overlord. Although it is possible that instead of causing a "civil war" he frenzied into a demonic state many of the minions that showed loyalty to him. It has been suggested that he possessed the Jester before his death; this would explain why the old Jester is missing from the second game. And why his silhouette was shown in the final abyss portal right before it exploded trapping the Third Overlord. Personality and Traits The old Overlord was very evil, powerful, and intelligent. However, for all his strength, even he could not stand against the might of the eight Heroes. Despite that, he was able to quickly turn the tables by possessing the Wizard and manipulating everyone in his grand scheme to reclaim everything that was his. He is extremely arrogant and prideful, viewing everyone as mere pawns to be used. His dialogue reveals he is also quite perceptive and insightful: Not only was he able to easily corrupt the heroes by playing off of their vices, but he also relates good and evil quite closely, seeming to think of them as two sides of the same coin. But in doing so he could not see that he himself had also fallen victim to the most dangerous vice of all - his own pride. His pride blinded his normal insightfulness, not seeming to realize the extent of his own pride or the chance of his plan's failure. It also stopped him form seeing the threat posed by the the 8th Hero. Even though he defeated him the first time, he healed him and made him the temporary Overlord, allowing him to gain even more power - this would be his second and more permanent downfall. Nothing is known about his time as Overlord other then being the arch enemy of the wizard. He may have been one of the most evil, as the heroes were worshiped after beating him with Melvin and Goldo even being made kings. He had an unusually hand-off overlord style - despite being able to summon more minions at once then any other overlord yet seen, he did not take direct control of them and preferred to send them out while he stayed out of the line of fire. This should not be mistaken for cowardice, but another example of his pride. He saw his enemies has beneath him, and because of this the Minions under his command were not well organised - acting in small scattered groups instead of one united horde, with little to no teamwork between the different minion types. Also interesting to note is that the Blue minions did not appear during the "Minion Civil War", emphasizing his hoard's inability to support itself with a lack of healing posts. He also loved to hear himself talk, rambling on about his corruption of the heroes and how good and evil were so close. Even as he fell defeated, he cried out about how the good don't know how close they are to evil and even after falling will continue to repeat the lines about how he corrupted the heroes with in an endless loop until he is dead. He shows off a number of powers, including a shield spell, a tornado spell, and even uses magic to break down a wall. It is unknown if these spells are the Wizard's or his, perhaps even both. He also had control over many Green, Red and Brown minions, though he is not as skilled at controlling them than most other Overlords - this may be a result of him missing the Third Overlord's gauntlet. Gallery 11344.jpg|The Second Overlord before facing the Third Overlord in combat. 11393.jpg|The Second Overlord on the Third Overlord's throne. 11343.jpg|The Second Overlord after have been betrayed by one of the Third Overlord's mistresses. 11422.jpg|The Second Overlord defeated. Trivia *It is possible that the Overlord doesn't have complete control over the wizard's body, because of him referring to Velvet and Rose as if he knew them personally before. Probably he's influenced by the Original Wizard's soul having some kind of control, but overwhelmed by the second Overlord's corruption. Also by the fact that he can use spells not related to an Overlord (via Tower Objects) such as Tornado and Levitation, proof that those spells possibly belong to the Wizard and that the Second Overlord has taken his memory as well. Also noticeably the tower's background has become darker when he returns likely because of the wizard overwriting the corruption of the tower to his evil energy type. Although this section of the story could take place during the night. ru:Второй Повелитель Category:Characters Category:Overlord Category:Enemies Category:Overlords Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Deceased characters